The goal of the proposed experiments is to continue the characterization of Dictyostelium motility using sophisticated two dimensional and three dimensional computer-assisted motion analysis systems. Dr. Soll will continue to investigate the functional roles of actin-associated proteins in the process of cell motility using Dictyostelium and cytoakeletal mutants of this organism. A major objective is to complete a rigorous 3D dynamic analysis of the cell envelope, the nucleus, cytoplasmic particles and the particulate- nonparticulate interphase of the pseudopod during cellular translocation. This part of the study will make use of the newly developed high resolution 3D-DIAS reconstruction software which includes the direct image reconstruction software package developed in the Core Facility.